Hands
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Another minor flash of light from behind them, further away, illuminated clasped hands. Gripping tightly, as if they had no more time to hold them afterwards. PM or comment if you think I should make this modern AU a thing. image not mine.


A bright flash of car lights brightened the two figures sneaking out to the street side as it passed by. The owner paid them no mind, despite the tension that set into definite muscles as they froze. The pair waited and continued on their way crossing the busy road that separated their neighborhoods. Dim street lamps were the only things that gave way to the teenage characters stalking the shadows that traversed the night. Croaks and cracks of creatures and critters lined their ears with pleasant music. The hot humid air that denoted the beginning of a hot summer assaulted all those that walked it. Another minor flash of light from behind them, further away, illuminated clasped hands. Gripping tightly, as if they had no more time to hold them afterwards. Darkness surrounded the pair as they relied on their knowledge and what little their differing gazes allowed them to see in the pitch black of an early June night.

Upon arrival of their destination, the characters were lit by glowing small orbs. Tiny bugs ignited the night and sky like stars upon a cloudless sky. Delighted expressions graced the smaller one's face, revealing reflections within the bright blue eyes. Reflections of a great mass of water surrounded by animals, plants, darkness, trees, and lightening bugs. In evidence of a previous visit to this glorious wonder, the pair made their way slowly to an outcropping of rocks. After rolling up well worn jeans two pairs of feet dared the water's edge; sitting on the rocks. Plain and pale gray wore with markings and sharpie drawings. After staring out into the boundless surface of water, all sounds ceased to be in favor of the velvety voice next to him.

"It's always beautiful here." the soft sound broke the silence and trance of night. Bright purple hair stained with black shadows moved with the wind. Shadow blinked at his partner slightly above him. He squeezed the hand in his own and looked up at the waning leaned his weight against the other's shoulder and let themselves be drowned in the silence of night once again. He let out a soft happy sigh.

"Never as beautiful as your eyes." It was expected, as much as it's said in return to Shadow's comment. The shorter brushed a strand of honey blonde away and behind Vio's ear. He was too comfortable to manage any kind of vexation in his face. "Why do you even paint your nails if you're going to let them chip?" His honey blonde eyed his partners chewed and half purple nails disdainfully.

"Ah couldn' play you guitar then." the other accented. "Et's too hard wi'th nails." Shadow gave him a humored look at the response the noticed. The short boy only let his real voice slip when they were alone. The rest of the time, his velvet sound was false and more northern. Vio felt a shiver slip up his spine, despite the dense humidity surrounding them. Shadow replied the action by wrapping his black clothed arm around Vio's waist.

They spent the next few hours gazing at the endless mix of stars and galaxies that entered their vision. Slowly and brightly, there were oranges rising from the east of them. Gorgeous hues combined and lit up the sky slowly. Tired eyes joined the sky's excitement. The pair sat up and gazed at the rising sun. As the hues gave way to reds and oranges the sky turned lighter, and lighter shades of blue. Surrounding the pond, the grass became wet with dew drops. The two characters sat so still that birds did not mind landing nearby for their first bath and drinks of water that luminosity rose up higher into the sky, accenting the world that expanded around them. As the sphere rose higher up, Vio yawned. It had been a long sweet night filled with complacent moments. Counting stars, staying together, even swimming in the ice cold water. Mirror of the morning hues entered the lake, making the surfaces and creatures below unseeable. Shadow got up first and stretched out his limber body, making pops and cracks anywhere he could. He outstretched his hand in offering to the tired male he came here with. The blonde took his hand willingly, standing up as well. He gave a light groan from the pulling muscles in his legs. Pins and needles ran up and down Vio's left leg as the blood pumped back to normal levels. He shook it out like a rag doll for humor, and graciously earned a cute laugh from his boyfriend.

"Let's go get sum br- egg- fast." In revenge of such dull humor, a pun would suffice. The blonde grumbled playfully, following the dark boy in acceptance of his offer. The bright smile of his boyfriend's face was worth it. Not even that exquisite sunrise could compare the brightness that came from Shadow. In the distance, downtown was already bustling with people and early risers. The pair shared a look and then back towards the town, and then down at their hands. With one last glance at their nighttime paradise, they walked towards the busy crowds with hands intertwined. Bright colors became steady and slow in the sky in front of them; trees seemed to close behind as if to protect the clearing. The pair walked in measure with soft taps on the sidewalk. Shadow plucked a dandelion from the corner, placing it in Vio's hair. They only paused for a moment, their shadows splayed on the sidewalk behind. He placed a kiss to his lips, their shadows on the ground melding into one for a moment. The shadows disappeared away from the eyes of the trees as they made way towards their destination.


End file.
